Happiness is Just Around the Corner
by procrastinatornow
Summary: What I thought would be a release brought me to a place with even more pain then I had where I was, the only problem is I remember dying." when a failed suicide attempt gets a ninteen year old American teen to the Naruto world, what can't happen?


**A/N: Based on a crappy comic I wrote. The ending was really the only decent part, maybe I'll actually finish this one!**

Chapter one

Has any one else out there ever just been so upset that they were ready to hurt themselves severely? How about so damaged that they were wiling to pitch them selves off a building so that the hurting would stop? I'm not going to tell you my reasons, they are stupid and childish and you have no right to know them. You have no right to know any of this but I can't keep it to myself. If any one out there is listening, I need your help, I don't want this…

I can remember looking down; the sidewalk was so small I almost doubted its existence. I remember my foot slipping and how afraid I was for that second it took me to regain my balance. Then I remember feeling stupid for being afraid, if falling was why I was there in the first place. I suppose I wanted to feel ready for it, but who is honestly ever ready for this sort of thing?

At least I looked semi-decent. The red dress would still look fine after it was all over, and I crimped my hair, it was kind of a pathetic job but at least I'd shown some effort. Thankfully prom still had a while before it was over so I had ample time to get it over with before one of those witches who call themselves my friends figured out where I really went. I remember having those thoughts so clearly it's scary.

And then I was looking down, and then I was falling.

The wind made my eyes water, and the fact that I was crying didn't help much either. I recall a moment where I was suspended in the air and briefly wondered if I had stopped falling. I remember barrel rolling so I could see the sky before I was gone. Of course it was cloudy so all I saw was a dark gray color.

I remember hitting the ground. I remember the excruciating pain of each little pebble piercing my skin as if they were daggers.

I remember my head hitting the ground and bouncing up.

I remember hearing the snap and feeling fire shoot through my spine

I remember no longer feeling anything and seeing nothing but a black backdrop.

I remember dying.

"Hey…hey girl?! Hey girl are you sleeping?"

'_Who's talking to me? It couldn't possibly be Gabriel or some other angel.'_

"Hey girl you should wake up now or you're gunna get blowed up!"

'_WHAT?!'_

I shot up into a sitting position and stared. He stared back.

'_But…it can't be.'_ I thought, but there was no way to refute the fact that Tobi was indeed crouched between my legs staring at me. I shivered involuntarily and felt a rush of confusion wash over my mind.

"Oh good Tobi was worried you were dead, because Deidara-sempi said he thought you were but I said; "Sempi I don't think so." So he told me to stay here and keep an eyes on you so if you weren't dead I would know so we could figure out what to do if you were alive!"

I nodded while the rambunctious masked man ranted.

"Are you alright girl?" He asked.

'_No…'_ I nodded, unsure of what was happening.

I jumped, I fell, I can see it all, feel it all, it happened.

"I'm…I'm not dead?" I asked tentatively.

"Not that Tobi can see."

"Have you realized the kid's dead yet, hmm?"

"But she's not Sempi, just like I said! She was just sleeeeeeeping!" Tobi responded turning to the approaching Deidara.

'…_did he call me a kid? I'm nineteen fucking years old thank you very much!'_

"Un?" The blonde terrorist turned his attention to me and I felt a need to glare at him. I was NOT a kid!

"What's your problem?" He asked glaring back, his being about ten times more effective than my own.

"N-nothing…" I responded suddenly realizing the danger I was in.

"Good, un, now…maybe you could explain why a moment ago your vital signs were non-existent and now you're alive and full of attitude, hmm?"

You know how they say when someone is in danger their initial reaction is fight or flight? Well I was about 9,000,000,000% ready for flight. This dude scared the shit out of me.

"I-I-I uh I-" I stammered, but was thankfully interrupted by Tobi.

"Can we keep her sempi?" He asked pleadingly folding his hands in front of his masked face.

"No." Deidara snapped turning his anger onto the childish ninja.

"But Sempi-"

"I said no!"

'_This isn't good…I need to get out of here.'_ I bit my lip and looked around me. It was a flat and grassy terrain. There were no places I could hide, not to mention Deidara and Tobi were both ninjas of the most dangerous kind.

I was also the slowest person in my whole senior class. The odds were stacked against me, I knew I only had a moment to decide, any hesitation or rash movement could result in bad…things…The point was I was stuck with them...unless…maybe I could get Tobi to let me go?

"A-ah Tobi?" I muttered standing up.

Both he and Deidara looked at me and for the first moment since I bought my dress I felt embarrassed at how short it was. Curse modern fashion!

"I think I'd do much better on my own…thanks…" I said lamely.

"But…" He said pathetically holding his gloved hand out towards me. "Tobi could keep the girl safe!"

I flinched back, disgusted that a man who helped plan and kill his whole family, with no remorse, could pretend that he gave a damn about a strange girl's life. He wanted to know who I was and what I was doing here.

"She said no baka, un." Deidara said finally hitting Tobi in the back of the head.

Deidara for the win I mentally cheered.

Tobi sniffled. "B-bye-bye girl!" He said dramatically.

"Yeah…I guess I'll just go…now…bye." I muttered turning on my heel and all but sprinting away. I heard Tobi sobbing and felt anger flare up in my chest. The jerk was so…just…ugh!

But he wasn't the real issue, the real issue was figuring out what happened and how I got here.

And how the hell am I ever going to get back?

I looked back a few times and watch as Deidara and Tobi went the other direction. I let out a relieved sigh and looked around. I knew only about Akatsuki, and some of Konoha, no where near enough information to get by in the ninja world, hell I didn't even know all five of the Great Nations. Where the Hell was Allie when I needed her?

I walked for over an hour in my heels and couldn't take it any longer. Pulling off the strappy shoes I continued on swinging them slightly. At least now I had some sort of weapon…right?


End file.
